Innocence Regained
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED Part 3 Wee!chester Innocence trilogy. John has Sam and Dean back, staying with Pastor Jim they try to become a family again. But how long can they stay safe? The police find a paedophile ring and one of the ring wants the brothers.
1. See The Children Play

**Innocence Regained**

**Disclaimer**: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing, whoops wrong disclaimer. I promise that I am not making any money or profiting in anyway from this story. I don't have claim to Supernatural, the characters or anything else to do with the show.

**Author's Note:** This is the promised third part of the Wee!Chester Innocence Trilogy, it follows on pretty much straight after the ending of Innocence Reviled.

Wee!Chesters Dean is 8 years old and Sammy is 4 years old.

**Warning:** Does mention child abuse at times but there is nothing graphic and the same warnings I gave from the other Innocence stories still stand, I do not condone any form of child sexual abuse, physical or emotional abuse either. Although it is mentioned neither Dean or Sam will suffer from any kind of sexual abuse.

S—D

**Chapter One: See the Children Play**

John sat on the rear porch and watched his sons playing in the backyard, the sun shone in dappled patterns through the trees flooding the small yard with warmth and a soft golden hue. It should have been a picture perfect late autumn afternoon, but there was something missing. There was no noise, no laughter, no chatter nothing, the two small boys played in eerie silence and hushed whispers of a language only the brothers understood.

Only a week had passed since he had brought his sons home from the hospital but nothing had changed. They went to stay with Pastor Jim, Bobby and Josh were both hunting and John didn't want the boys anywhere near where the place where Claude had them. Bobby promised to drop by after he finished up with the hunt to see them, both boys cried when their uncle left but neither made a sound, they just sat there with large tears running down their faces.

John worried at times more of Dean than of Sam. With Sam's tender years the chances of his recovery from the trauma were a little better but Dean, Dean had seen and experienced way too much for any eight year old. He witnessed his mother's death and the destruction of their family at the age of four, and then just over three years later kidnapped by humans, by men who preyed on small children twice in such a short amount of time, to be traumatised not once but twice,. Both times, he had a hand in the deaths of their kidnappers; both times, he had no choice.

John thought the silence Dean had exhibited when he was four was bad but now it was twice as bad without adding Sam's silence to it.

'John how they doing?' Jim asked as he took a seat next to his friend and passed him a coffee.

'Fine if you can call it that.' John sighed, 'thanks for the coffee Jim.'

'My pleasure,' Jim sat back and watched the brothers interact with each other, 'they will get better John, it's just gonna take time.'

'I know that Jim, it just feels ... I worry about Dean to have so much happen to him in such a short amount of time, I can't help worrying that he will never be able to fully express himself again, that he will grow up unable to show any emotion without some sort of cost.'

'Do you see the way he tends to Sam?' Jim observed, 'I swear if I didn't know better it was as if they ...'

'Spoke to each other with their minds, I thought the same thing too Jim.'

Just then, Dean stopped playing and stared around suspiciously, he seemed to be listening for some sort of sound as he stepped in front of Sam.

John sat up and watched his son closely, Dean held his hand out to his little brother and helped him stand and then acting like a bodyguard he led a limping Sammy back to the house.

'What's wrong Dean?' John asked standing up he went to his sons and picked Sammy up as he looked down at his eldest, 'what is it?'

Dean pointed to the driveway where a strange car was slowly winding its way up to the Parsonage. 'Jim do you recognise the car?'

'No sorry John, why don't you take the boys inside there's some lemonade in the fridge.'

'Thanks Jim.' John swept Dean up with his free arm and carried both boys inside. Jim made his way around the side of the house and waited for the car to come to a stop. Two officious looking men got out of the dark vehicle and approached the preacher with an air of cautious disdain.

'Pastor James Murphy?' the older looking one of the two spoke without waiting for his colleague he stepped up closer to Jim. 'I am Detective Troy Mannix and this is my partner Detective Ray Edwards, we understand that you have a John Winchester and his two sons staying with you?'

'If I do?' Jim squinted at the two proffered badges, 'what do you want detectives?'

'We would like to speak to Mister Winchester if possible Pastor Murphy, it concerns his sons.'

'I think I might need more information than that Detective,' Jim said his protectiveness of the Winchester family obvious to both seasoned detectives.

'We ah have some rather disturbing news, about an accomplice of Claude Atkins.'

Jim paled visibly, 'please come inside detectives.' He led the way into the parsonage and indicated for the men to wait in the living room. Hurrying into the kitchen Jim found John watching over the boys as they shared an afternoon snack.

'What is it Jim?'

'Ah John I think that you need to talk to these men.' Jim said although he kept his gaze fixed on Dean's face. 'It's important.'

'I'll ah put the boys in the study with the TV.' John said, after the little family had moved in Jim made a space for the brothers in his rarely used smaller study preferring the larger sunny one off the kitchen. He put the spare television, some books and toys in there and made it into a safe haven for them.

'They're in the living room,' Jim said he squeezed John's arm, 'it's about one of Atkins' accomplices.' He whispered in John's ear.

John took a second to clear his mind and then turned to see two little faces turned up and watching him intently. 'How about you two have some quiet time in front of the TV for a while huh? I think Sammy needs a little nap.'

Dean nodded solemnly as he slid off his seat, helped Sammy down and then took his hand to lead him into the other room, he paused to look up at his father before he kept going, moving slowly enough for Sammy's limp.

'Dean I'll be right back okay?' John bent down to meet his son's line of sight, 'there's nothing wrong we just have to talk to the detectives.'

'Daddy?' Dean whispered his voice barely audible from disuse, 'bad man?'

'No kiddo, these men are good men they're policemen.' John reassured his son, 'they just want to talk to me and then I'll be right in with you and Sammy.'

'Kay daddy.' Dean nodded and took Sam into the other room.

S—D

Sammy sat down on the floor next to the bookcase with his injured leg out in the front of him. Dean turned the television on and went to sit down next to his little brother.

'You okay Sammy?'

'Yeah kay Deanie, not meanies?'

'Nope daddy said they're policemen, good guys.' Dean said as he hugged Sammy close and they snuggled down to watch Thunderbirds.

S—D

John shook hands with the two detectives and then waited for them to speak, 'what's this about?'

'I'm sorry to disturb you mister Winchester especially after what your two boys have already been through.' Detective Mannix said without preamble, 'but we have some rather disturbing new developments.'

'Which are?'

'It seems that Claude Atkins belonged to a paedophile group, operating across three states at least.' Mannix glanced up at the Pastor and then back to John, 'we were going through his computer floppy disks and found some disturbing photos.'

'Again with the disturbing, what does this have to do with ... no you're not saying that?' John fought to keep his emotions in check, 'please don't ...'

'There are quite a few of your sons I am sorry Mister Winchester I wish we had good news for you, he also had several folders of printed photos ready for distribution.'

'Did they ... was he doing ... did he?'

'Most of them were taken of the boys in various forms of undress but no there were no photos of sexual content not with your sons anyway, he more wanted to boast about his new sons.' Mannix tried to soften the news, 'it seems that the boys ... there was a lot of interest in little Sammy.'

'Oh God.' John felt his legs buckle as he dropped into a chair and felt a glass pressed against his hand, looking up he nodded at Jim and took the shot of whiskey from him downing it in one mouthful.

'We have just arrested one of Atkins' cohorts, he ah told us of an accomplice who tipped Atkins off about you coming to get the boys. This man is also known to have a young boy in his custody aged about thirteen years.'

'Do you know who or where he is?'

'No not at this moment.'

'So you are here why detective?' Jim asked his concern for John's emotional state mounting when he saw the pallor of his friend's skin and the tremor in his hands.

'We have reason to believe that this man might want to take on where Atkins left off.'

'He wants my boys?' John rasped as black spots danced in front of his eyes and everything seemed to morph into a tunnel shape with nothing but darkness at the end.

S—D

A high pierced scream interrupted the adults; leaving John with the two officers, Jim hurried towards the study sure that one of the boys had woken from a nightmare. Seeing Jim standing in the doorway and not his father, Sammy screamed even louder his little fingers clutched at his brother who he couldn't wake up.

'Daddy!' Sammy screamed repeatedly his little cheeks infused with red blotches on milky-white skin, his eyes looked red, puffy and sore. 'Daddy.'

John finally appeared behind Jim, his own face pale, his hands shook and looked as though he was going to pass out again, but he managed to pull himself together to rush to his sons' side.

'Daddy ... Deanie won' wakey.' Sammy hiccuped relieved that his father was finally there. 'Where was you?'

'I'm here now Sammy, shh it's alright, now what's wrong with Dean?'

'He got bad dweams an' now won' wakey up.' Sammy's lower lip started to tremble as another round of tears threatened to fall.

'Dean hey little man can you hear me?' John tried to rouse his eldest but the eight year old was trapped in the grips of a full on nightmare. 'Dean come on wake up now soldier, your brother needs you.'

'No, no, no.' Dean moaned as he tried to fight off an invisible foe, 'please no more, be good promise I'll be good.'

'Ah Dean come on son wake up.' John begged as he gently shook Dean again trying to wake him.

Suddenly Dean's eyes snapped open and he stared sightlessly at his father before he let out an almighty scream and kicked out at the perceived threat. John wrapped his long arms around his son and held him tightly to his chest, all of the time whispering soothing nonsense words to him until Dean woke fully.

'Deanie.' Sammy whimpered climbing on to his daddy's knee he snuggled up to his brother and started to suck his thumb, 'Deanie wakey.'

'Dad?' Dean blinked and finally focused on his dad first and then on Sammy, 'wha?'

'You had a bad dream son.' John said as he wrapped both boys into a strong embrace, 'but I'm here and not gonna let anyone hurt you again.'

'Dad, Claude was back and he was with this man with funny looking black eyes.' Dean mumbled, 'they wanted to hurt me and Sammy.'

TBC


	2. Knock, Knock, Who's There?

**Innocence Regained**

**Disclaimer**: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing, whoops wrong disclaimer. I promise that I am not making any money or profiting in anyway from this story. I don't have claim to Supernatural, the characters or anything else to do with the show.

**Author's Note:** This is the promised third part of the Wee!Chester Innocence Trilogy, it follows on pretty much straight after the ending of Innocence Reviled.

**Author's Note: There is no explicit child sexual abuse in this story**.

S—D

**Chapter Two: Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

John bent down and brushed a kiss on the cheeks of both of his sons, pulled the blankets up to their shoulders and turned the nightlight on before he crept out of the bedroom and headed towards the shower. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone, even though he knew that the two detectives were still downstairs talking to Jim. He needed to sort out his own thoughts. He stood under the torrents of hot steaming water washing away the dust and debris of the day but couldn't remove the stain on his heart or soul.

Tears mingled with the water and cascaded down his craggy face, pooling slightly in the depth of his dimples before continuing downwards tangling in his beard. His muscles, ached and protested greatly wanting to shut down, they started to cramp only adding fuel to his frustrations, to his inability to protect his boys.

'Ah Mary I am so, so sorry,' he wept, 'I couldn't do it, no matter how hard I try I couldn't protect our boys. They deserve someone better than me raising them.' He slowly slid down the wall of the shower until he crouched on the bottom, the water relentlessly fell on him, but nothing cleaned him of his sin.

'I try Mary but damn it's so hard ... the boys ... little Sammy his leg ... the doctors don't know if it will ever be right and then Dean what he has witnessed and done ... no adult should go through that let alone an eight year old. You'd be so proud of him Mary, he was the one to protect Sammy, I did nothing but let them down.' Wallowing in his own self-pity John hadn't realised that the hot water was now running cold, leaving goosebumps on his flesh in its wake.

'John, John are you alright in there?' The pounding on the door and Jim's frantic calls soon broke John out of his reverie. Shaking he reached up and turned the water off but remained seated on the bottom of the shower.

'Yeah, yeah m'fine Jim, thanks.' He managed to croak out, 'be right down.'

'Okay, call if you need me.'

'Thanks Jim.' John slowly unfolded his long frame and winced as his back tightened and cramped, 'damn it.' He kneaded it for a few moments until he felt something give and then he continued to stand and get out.

Wearily he wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at his haggard appearance, it was a wonder that he didn't frighten the boys with the way he looked. A wave of determination swept through him and he picked up his razor, time to start acting like a father again.

He felt a cool sensation brush past his cheek and an overwhelming sense of peace surge through him, 'I love you too Mary, it's gonna be okay.' He straightened his shoulders and methodically started to shave away his beard.

S—D

'Coffee smells good.' The gruff voice rumbled behind Jim and the cleric turned with a smile on his face to see a showered and shaved John Winchester standing in the doorway, dressed in clean jeans and shirt.

'Well, well do I have a new guest in the house?'

'Ha ha, very funny preacher man, so where's the java?'

'Right here and you do look better John though a few nights of sleep wouldn't hurt either.'

'Thanks, I think I had a gentle kick in the rear to get me going again.'

'Sorry?' Jim passed him his coffee a look of curiosity on his face at the cryptic statement.

'Nothing, so the police have gone?'

'Yeah, they gave me all the information they had and want to talk to you about going into protective custody.'

'Hmm dunno bout that.' John sipped his coffee and sighed appreciatively.

'I was thinking about that, how would you feel about staying in a cabin for a while?'

'Jim I – I can't just give the hunt up, I still have to find Mary's killer.'

'Yes I know John but you also have two little boys desperate for their father's love and protection while they get through the trauma.' Jim tried to keep his voice as low and as gentle as he could knowing that he was treading a fine line. 'These men, they are predators, they know how to hunt their prey, to set up the attack they are meticulous and devious. Look at how they first took the boys.'

'That was because of a personal vendetta against me.' John amended not really liking the direction the Pastor was taking the conversation.

'Yes, yes it was but look who he was willing to sell the boys too.' Jim abandoned the gentle touch and decided to go for the direct approach, 'he exposed them to paedophiles, he was going to sell your boys think about that John. But for the Grace of God and a few breaks those boys of yours could be ...'

'Don't ... I already know that.'

'Then listen to me, the hunt originally put your boys into danger, you are on your own so much John I understand that, but you have to also look at the risks involved, thankfully your sons were not abused sexually but that was the objective of these men. They keep a network you heard the detectives when they told us about the photos, Claude was already grooming them.'

'Jim ... you don't ...'

'Don't tell me I don't understand John, perhaps I understand more than you will ever realise. We all have our reasons for entering the hunt and for continuing it. Do you honestly think I would rather hunt than attend my parish?'

'I never really ...'

'Just because you are on your own doesn't make it any less or any more than others and their reasons, we all have our stories.'

'Jim ... if you ... what happened to make you want to join?'

Jim stood up and turned to the coffee pot, he poured them both another drink, he stood for a moment gathering his thoughts before he turned back to the younger man sitting at his kitchen table.

S—D

Blue Earth

Minnesota

November 1967

'The house is beautiful Jim.' Anna Murphy smiled sweetly at her husband and rested a hand on her rounded stomach. 'It's perfect for the boys.'

'This parish seems very welcoming as well,' Jim laughed when he found the cupboards filled with food and the fridge flowing with casseroles and dairy produce.

'It's going to be fine,' Anna kissed him gently, 'you're going to be a wonderful preacher for this parish.'

'Thanks, so where is JJ?'

'He wanted to check out the yard,' Anna said taking her husband's hand they walked out of the kitchen and settled on the back porch watching James Junior running happily around the yard playing with their black Labrador pup. 'Come on Sooty this way.' He yelled and gave his parents a quick wave before disappearing into the barn.

'Mom, dad come quick.' He called them, a sound of urgency in his five-year old voice.

'Go Jim, I'll be right behind.' Anna said as she slowly stood up and eased her back a little, 'go on.'

Jim gave her a kiss and then hurried off to find what their son was so excited about, by the time Anna reached the barn she found her husband, her son and their puppy surrounded by a litter of boisterous tabby kittens.

'Look Mommy!' JJ said happily, 'can I keep em?'

S—D

Christmas Eve 1967:

Jim paced the waiting room chewing his fingernails; he had brought Anna in two hours ago with premature labour pains. The doctors all assured them that was alright, that the baby was only a couple of weeks early. 'Dear Lord watch over them.' He kept muttering until the doctor came out with a weary but large smile on his face, 'Doctor?'

'Congratulations Pastor Murphy, you're the father of a baby girl.' The doctor shook his hand and then left the happy and relieved father waiting to see his two girls.

Jim brushed a kiss on Anna's forehead, 'I love you.' He whispered.

'Say hello to your daughter.' Anna said as she revealed the tiny bundle in her arms, 'I love you too so much.'

'Welcome to the world Grace Anne Murphy.' Jim said with tears in his eyes.

S—D

March 1969:

Jim scrubbed at his eyes tiredly and finally put his sermon down, he had been working on it all afternoon and was happy with it at last. A tiny pair of hands tugged at his trousers and he stared down to the fair-haired toddler staring up at him with crystalline blue eyes. 'Daddad.'

'Well hello Angel, how's daddy's little girl?' He smiled and picked her up, hugging her tightly, 'where's your mama?'

'Right here as always.' Anna smiled at him as she finished preparing their dinner, 'want to get the children washed up for dinner?'

'Mmm, smells wonderful.' Jim wrapped his free arm around his wife's waist and pulled her into a hug, 'so where is our boy?'

'Out back I think.' Anna kissed him lightly, 'oh and I think you had better change Gracey while you're at it.'

'JJ?' Jim called his son's name repeatedly, but there was no sign of him, anxiously he searched the parsonage yard, the church and the small graveyard but there was no sign of the seven year old.

The police came along with members of the parish and soon a search party was organised, but to no avail. James Murphy junior was missing, presumed dead.

Grief-stricken the Anna and Jim refused to let Grace out of their sight and continued to search for their missing son.

S—D

September 1969:

James Murphy Junior returned home, almost exactly six months to the day he went missing, but the boy had changed. He had no memory of what happened to him, he no longer spoke, or made any sound whatsoever. He remained silent and kept vigil over his little sister, protecting her at all costs.

S—D

January 1970:

The snow storms were fierce, tragedy was an every day occurrence, it was almost as if something evil controlled the weather.

Anna watched as her husband slowly pulled out of the driveway, called out to attend one of his parishioners who was dying after a horrific car accident. She had a feeling of foreboding, she felt the baby move restlessly and she rubbed her stomach idly, 'don't worry baby daddy will be home soon.'

She relaxed on the couch and waited for Jim to return, JJ and Grace were sound asleep in their shared bed, the little girl wrapped safely in her big brother's arms. The lights flickered a few times and with a heaving sigh, Anna stood and went to find the candles, expecting another blackout.

The knock on the door startled her, and caused her to drop the candles, 'can I help you?'

'My car broke down and I saw your lights on.' A stranger's voice came from the shadows of the porch.

'Are you from around here?' Anna asked nervously, there was something about the stranger that made her feel so uneasy.

'No not really, just in town visiting my parents for the holidays.' Came the reply, 'just wanted to use your phone to call em.'

'Well I'm not sure ...'

'I think that you know them, Martin and Rose South.'

'Martin and Rose?' Anna calmed a little, she knew the couple well they were members of their little congregation. 'Of course please come in.'

S—D

Exhausted, Jim climbed the steps to the parsonage slipping slightly on the melting snow. 'Anna?' He called as he slipped his boots off and went to find his wife.

'No!' He choked out when he saw the blood spattered living room, the body of his beautiful, pregnant wife lay at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes open but glazed over and unseeing, two large puncture marks marred the creamy flesh of her throat.

'JJ? Gracey?' He screamed and ran up the stairs, he dropped to his knees sobbing and vomiting just inside the children's bedroom. His beautiful children lay still wrapped in each other's arms, blood covered their tiny bodies and puncture marks littered their necks.

S—D

'They looked like angels lying there,' Jim's voice broke as he finished telling his own story, 'I lost my wife, my unborn child, my daughter and my son.'

'Jim I am so ...'

'When I found out what killed them ... vampires I walked away from the church and well as they say the rest is history.'

'You still live here? Even after?'

'This was our home, Anna and the children loved it here I couldn't not move.' Jim pulled his hand over his face and straightened his shoulders, 'we all have our own reasons John what matters is what we do about it.'

'That's why I have to find what killed Mary ...'

'But you have to look after your sons John, I never ... I had my children taken from me, you have a chance to make sure that never happens to you.' Jim placed his empty mug on the sink, 'one of my congregation has a small cabin in the mountains not far from here, he lets me use it to ...get away when it gets too much especially around their anniversary.'

'Jim ...'

'Just until the police find out more, John you can't go to Bobby's it's too close to where Claude took the boys, too many people know that you are staying here, the protective custody ... well we know how to look after our own.'

John drained his coffee and went to place it in the sink and stood next to Jim thinking for a moment, 'we'll leave in the morning.'

'Good, good, I'll ring Bobby and he can meet you there.'

'Bobby?'

'Two adults are better than one, plus I think after a while with just two boys to keep you company you will need adult conversation.'

'True,' John smiled softly, 'thanks Jim, for everything and for trusting me enough to tell me about your family.'

'We're family John, perhaps not by blood but family just the same.' Jim squeezed John's shoulder and then went to ring Bobby, and then to get the arrangements done for the departure of the Winchester family in the morning.

S—D

John stood and stared around the cabin in amazement, not overly large but it had a loft bedroom, a comfortable living area and a fully stocked kitchen. The bathroom had a shower and bath and separate toilet. It was clean, airy and bright, perfect for the boys and for himself to recuperate.

He looked down at the two small boys next to him and afforded himself a small smile when he saw the happy and curious looks on their faces. Perhaps Jim was right after all.

'Uncle Bobby will be here soon boys and then maybe we could go and do some fishing.'

'Kay daddy.' Dean murmured holding Sammy's hand tightly, 'where we sleep?'

'Up there with me tiger, there's a big double bed for you two and a single one for me.'

'What bout uncle Bobby?'

'He'll camp out down here, the couch folds out into a bed.'

'Oh.'

'You okay tiger?'

'Yeah thanks dad.' Dean's keen gaze roamed the interior of the cabin, making mental notes on where everything was, how many windows and where they were and the two doors. 'It's okay.'

'What do you think champ?' John crouched down in front of Sammy, 'do you like it?'

Sammy nodded yes and then looked up at Dean when he saw the smile on his big brother's face he gave his father a dimpled smile. 'Sammy likes.'

'Good then, so how about we get unpacked and then have some lunch?' John tried to make himself sound a lot happier than he felt and hoped that Bobby would bring some refreshment adult style with him.

After lunch the boys played quietly under a large shady tree and John reclined on a large cane chair seemingly dozing. But, as the saying goes, appearances can be deceiving. Both boys jumped and ran to their father when they heard the sound of a vehicle coming up the dirt track.

'It's okay it's only uncle Bobby.' John reassured the boys when he saw the familiar truck, 'look Sammy I think he's brought someone else with him.'

Sammy's eyes widened when he saw the passenger in his uncle's truck, he tugged on Dean's hand and pointed excitedly.

'Yeah Sammy I can see.' Dean said with a small smile.

'Thanks for coming Bobby.' John shook hands with his friend and took his duffle bag from him.

'Hey John, Dean, Sammy how you boys doing?'

'Hey uncle Bobby.' They said in unison but focused their attention solely on the ball of energy behind the man.

'Oh, yeah almost forgot, this here is hmm well I aint sure what he's called yet but I thought that you boys might want to name him for me?'

'Really?' Dean whispered his eyes wide and bright, 'we can?'

'Yep he's here to play with you two while us oldies put our feet up.'

'Hey nuff of the old.' John laughed and then laughed even harder when the newest arrival cocked its leg on Bobby's.

Bobby almost let go with a string of curses and threats against the mutt until he heard two little boys giggling happily at the pup's antics. 'You'll keep.' He hissed and then handed the lead over to Dean, 'ya better take him afore I send him back the way he came.'

'Thanks uncle Bobby.' Dean and Sammy took the brown pup to the tree where they were playing earlier, while the two adults broke open a beer each and sat back watching them.

'Thanks Bobby, the pup's a great diversion but ...'

'Yeah I know it stays with me.'

'Yeah can't have a dog in the impala.' John said laughing when he saw the dog jump on Dean and licking the boy mercilessly.

'Yeah, yeah keep yer hair on, since I lost Macarthur I was looking for a new yard dog.'

'Uhhuh, but seriously it seems to have worked wonders.'

'And can make noise too.' Bobby said his demeanour changing slightly as he grew serious, 'Jim filled me in on what the cops told ya.'

'The bastard took photos Bobby he had them set up to sell.'

'Dying was too good for him.'

'Now there's another sniffing after them ... Damn Bobby what do I do?'

'For now we keep em safe and happy.' Bobby said thoughtfully, 'what about Dean's schoolin?'

'I ah talked to the principle at the school he's going to go too, he gave me some work for him and well yeah not much else we can do.'

'How they doing? Honestly?'

'Dean had a nightmare the other day, we had trouble getting him to wake up, he said that Claude was back with a man with black eyes.' John chugged his beer, 'he said that they were after him and Sammy.'

'Shit when will those kids get a break?' Bobby shook his head, 'how's Sammy's leg?'

'Doctors say that it will be as good as it will get, I'd like him to see Tim again, he was good with Sammy.'

'I think I can arrange for Tim to come up here without attracting too much attention.'

'How long Bobby?'

'How long what John?' Bobby asked not wanting to hear the answer.

'How long are we gonna be cooped up here? I gotta keep the hunt going Bobby, the longer we're hiding away here the colder the trail becomes.'

'Hey hold on there John, you got yer two boys to think of, the hunt will still be there when you can get back to it.'

'Yeah I know, it's just that ... I hate sitting and doin' nuthing.'

'Yer aint doin' nuffin, geeze man look at those two.' Bobby took a deep breath, 'bet ya haven't even had that party for Sammy yet.'

'No, not yet.'

'Honestly Winchester sometimes I think yer need a four-by-four over the head a few times to knock some sense into ya.'

'Bobby...'

'Nope, now go and git us another beer, lucky for ya I got the stuff for his birthday party, as late as it is.'

S—D

They sat around the fireplace later that evening, the puppy curled up on the mat in front of the fire with Sammy next to it dozing lightly. Dean lay next to his brother watching the flames flickering with a lazy stare, for the first time in a long time he actually felt happy and safe. 'Dad?'

'Yeah son?' John looked up from cleaning his guns to look at his eldest child, 'what's wrong?'

'Claude's dead isn't he?'

'Yeah he is Dean he's not coming back.'

'Then how comes we're hiding out?'

'Who says that we're hiding out?' John tried to make it sound casual but he couldn't hide the tenseness in his voice.

'I'm not stupid dad. Why else are we here in a cabin, with you and uncle Bobby? And a puppy as well.'

'I know that you're not stupid Dean.'

'It's coz of the police visit earlier isn't it?'

'Yes Dean.'

'So?'

'They think that there might be another ...'

'The man Claude spoke to on the phone sometimes?' Dean asked as he sat up and moved closer to Sammy.

'Dean?' John and Bobby exchanged looks and then turned their attention back to Dean, 'come here son.' John said as he put the gun away.

Dean came over and leaned against his father's leg, almost sitting on his knee, 'Dean you're not in trouble just let me know what happened okay?'

'I heard Claude on the phone sometimes when he thought that me and Sammy were asleep.' Dean started as he fidgeted nervously, 'he told him bout me and Sammy, said that we was his new sons.'

John ground his teeth together to stop himself from yelling; instead, he waited for Dean to continue in his own time.

'I heard him one night, he made me and Sammy take this stuff but I waited until he left and then spat it out. It was gross, it made us sleep lots, or he used needles.' Dean's eyes glazed over slightly as he started to remember, 'they hurt and made Sammy cry, he liked to make Sammy cry. He knew Sammy didn't like clowns so he kept scarin' him 'specially if he thought Sammy did sumfin wrong.' Dean took a deep breath and looked up at his father, his green eyes held more in them than most adults, the grief, terror; guilt and anger mingled together and made them look so dark that they were almost black. 'He, he punished us lots, and made us call him daddy, he let us play in our room, Sammy's leg was really bad agin, he put Sammy's brace on too tight and twisty. I heard him yellin' at the man on the phone, he was so mad. Then he came in and said he had to give us medicine. Why did he? We wasn't sick?' Dean looked imploringly at his father, 'he hit me and twisted Sammy's arm till ... after he gave us the ... the needles we had to go to the bathroom and put our pull up diapers on.'

'Pull ups?' Bobby glanced at John and could see the rage simmering under the surface.

'For boys that wet the bed, but he used em when he left us tied up and stuff ...' This was the most Dean had ever said about their time as captives of Claude; part of John was proud of his son for feeling up to telling him. The other part just wanted to bring the bastard back and then kill him again.

'I had to save Sammy, I – I had to make sure ol' stinky didn't hurt Sammy again.' Dean said he turned to look down at his sleeping brother, 'he kept hurtin' Sammy and then he took pictures of Sammy cryin' and when we're in the bath, he made us bath together, he told one man bout Sammy's birfmark.'

'He what?' John blinked in shock.

'He told a man bout Sammy's birfmark the one on his butt. Old Stinky kept takin' our pictures, hated it but we had to be good.'

'It's alright son.' John pulled him onto his knee properly and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly, needing the contact as much as Dean.

'No, no don't ... please don't do that ...' Dean cried out and struggled to get off his father's knee, his eyes wild and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

'Dean?'

'No, no not David I'm Dean and Sammy's not Sean.' Dean cried out as the panic attack grew in its intensity and he no longer recognised his father. Hurrying to his brother he gathered Sammy into his arms and backed them into a corner. The two brothers huddled together crying, Dean was lost in the memories and not aware of his surroundings and his father, Sammy cried after waking and seeing his brother so upset, instinctively he knew something was wrong and clung to his only anchor.

John took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, he had to handle this just right or he was on the verge to lose his boys' trust forever.

Moving with cautious slowness, he crouched down to Dean's eye level and held his hands up in the most unthreatening manner he could think of, 'Dean, hey it's alright it's just me.' He kept repeating the same words in a low controlled voice while he kept a steady gaze on his two sons.

'Sammy, Dean it's just me daddy no one else, Claude is gone, he's dead.'

'No, no gotta protect Sammy.' Dean mumbled and tightened his grip on his brother.

'Dean you're scaring Sammy a little son, can you take a couple of big breathes and relax a little.'

'Hurts us, hurts us.'

'No, no one is gonna hurt you here, it's just us and Uncle Bobby.'

'Un-uncle Bobby?' Dean blinked and cocked his head slightly, 'Uncle Bobby?'

'Yes Dean, just you, Sammy, me and Uncle Bobby.' John assured him as he moved slightly closer, 'see it's just us.'

'Dad?' Dean squinted at his father, 'dad?'

'Yeah it's me.'

'Uncle Bobby?'

'Right here with us.'

'Claude?'

'Dead son, he's dead he can't hurt you anymore.'

'Scared.'

'I know Dean but I'm right here, not gonna go anywhere.'

'You left us.' Dean cried out holding Sammy tighter, 'you left us, an' and he came an' took us and then Claude ... he pretended to love us ... pretended to be our dad, he hurt us and you left us.'

Dean's words echoed in John's mind and intensified his guilt tenfold; he had no idea on how he was going to make it up to his boys: Mary's boys. 'I am so, so very sorry Dean I promise I'm not leaving.'

'Promise?' Dean asked timidly as he sat up and looked at his father, 'promise to stay?'

'Yes Son I will stay with you.' John said knowing deep down that it was a hollow promise.

TBC


	3. Children Should be Seen and Heard

**Innocence Regained**

**Disclaimer**: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing, whoops wrong disclaimer. I promise that I am not making any money or profiting in anyway from this story. I don't have claim to Supernatural, the characters or anything else to do with the show.

**Author's Note:**This is the promised third part of the Wee! Chester Innocence Trilogy, it follows on pretty much straight after the ending of Innocence Reviled.

**Author's Note:**** There is no explicit child sexual abuse in this story**.

S—D

**Chapter Three: Children Should be Seen and ... Heard.**

Dean held his brother's hand tightly as they ventured outside to play, their dad in the shower and uncle Bobby still asleep and the brothers were restless, Sammy wanted to play with the puppy.

After his nightmare and revelations a couple of days ago, Dean had retreated into his own mind; the only one he spoke to was Sammy and then no one had actually heard him utter a sound.

Sammy for his part never left his brother's side, even when Dean went to use the bathroom Sammy sat outside the door and waited. He padded around watching everything and everyone with wide unblinking eyes. The two small boys became more like ghosts than healthy happy children.

Sammy lifted his head and listened intently; he pointed to the edge of the forest and nodded as he 'listened' to his brother. Cautiously with the puppy in tow, the boys went to investigate.

S—D

John sipped his morning coffee and enjoyed the silence of the early morning; it was actually soothing at dawn in the middle of the forest, without anything to disturb the peacefulness.

'John the boys with you?' Bobby's voice broke the perfect bubble and John growled under his breath.

'Nope thought that they would still be asleep.' John put his cup on the bench and span around to face Bobby a look of horror on his face, 'they should be in their room, and dammit Bobby ... I left them asleep just while I had my shower.'

'Calm down John I'm sure that they're just playing in the front yard.'

The frantic barks of the brown puppy silenced both men and they ran outside without uttering another word to each other.

'Sammy? Dean?' Bobby yelled as he ran around to the back of the cabin, John echoing him as he covered the front yard. The puppy bounded towards him and then went to run back, he did this a couple of times before John realised what was happening.

'Bobby ... round here.' He yelled watching the dog carefully.

'John?' Bobby panted as he hurried to where his friend stood, 'where?'

'Watch.' John nodded towards the dog as it became frantic trying to get them to follow it. 'He knows.'

'Which way boy?' Bobby wanted to grin at the antics of the animal if the situation wasn't so serious.

The puppy led them down a path partially concealed by debris fallen from the trees over time. Ahead they could hear the sounds of children laughing; both men exchanged looks of surprise and hurried to catch up with the dog.

They stopped at the edge of a very small clearing, a fallen tree trunk marring their view as they edged closer. They found Sammy and Dean playing with a small wild pony. The shaggy animal had a black coat with a white nose and four white socks; it whinnied and pranced in front of the boys giving them a private show. Not wanting to frighten the boys or the wondrous scene in front of them Bobby and John sat on the log and watched intently, ready to move if anything untoward happened.

A soft snort caught their attention and just on, the other side of the clearing stood a black horse similar in colour to the pony but larger, stockier in a way, the mother of the little animal entertaining the boys. Both hunters suddenly went on alert, watching for any signs that the mother was going to hurt Sammy and Dean for being near the pony but she just watched over them, as any mother or parent would.

'Daddy?' Sammy's whispered voice brought John's attention back to the boys; his baby turned around at the sound of the mare's arrival and caught a glimpse of John. 'Uncee Bobby?'

'Hey boys.' John said not wanting to break the magical scene, Dean was actually smiling and laughing albeit silently. Dean turned his head and regarded his father and uncle with a serious searching gaze before he returned his attention back to the pony who was softly nibbling at his knuckles. 'Time to go back and wash up for breakfast.'

'Dean wants to know if we can stay just a little longer.' Sammy said as he limped over to his daddy and leant on his leg. 'Socks wants to play with us.'

'Socks?'

'Our pony daddy.' Sammy said with infinite patience only a small child could have for his parent.

'Oh I see, I think Socks' mommy might want him to go with her for his breakfast.' John said brushing his fingers through Sammy's thick and unruly hair. 'You need a haircut tiger.'

'Daddy!' Sammy admonished him with a look of disgust before limping back to his brother.

'Way to go with parenting skills.' Bobby chuckled the indignant look on Sammy's face was priceless.

'Very funny Singer, yuck it up.' John grumbled good-naturedly. 'Dean son, time to go back to the cabin.'

Dean turned and stared at his father for a good couple of heartbeats before nodding; he slowly stood, gave the pony a hug and then took Sammy's hand, the two brothers walked back to the cabin just ahead of their uncle and father. The puppy snuffled at the horses and then bounded after the humans.

'So Sammy, Dean have you come up with a name for the dog yet?' Bobby called out trying to slow the boys down. 'We can't keep calling him puppy.'

The brothers stopped walking and looked at each other the puppy playfully nipping at their feet and hands almost as if he knew that they were going to name him. Sammy nodded thoughtfully and smiled before he limped over to his daddy.

'Sammy why doesn't Dean tell me himself?'

'Coz his voice ran away.' Sammy whispered conspiratorially, 'so I does till it comes back.'

'Oh I see, but how do you know what Dean says if you can't hear him?'

Sammy cocked his head to the side and regarded his father with a look that was a mix of confusion and incredulity, 'Daddy!'

'Oh of course, you can.' John grinned and glanced over at Dean; his eldest boy was no longer smiling or looking relaxed like he had in the clearing. 'So Dean did you think of a name for Bobby's puppy?' Dean nodded his head and went over to his father slowly, dragging his feet slightly, 'Can you tell me what it is?'

'Lucky.' Sammy piped up excitedly, 'we's gonna call him lucky.'

'Great name there boys.' Bobby said as he watched the puppy chase its tail and yap at birds over head, 'something tells me that he's gonna have to be if he wants to grow up to be a big dog.'

'Youse funny uncee Bobby.' Sammy giggled and then held his hands up, 'm'leepy.'

'Come on up then sport.' Bobby easily gathered the slight toddler in his arms.

'What about you Dean?' John asked but his eldest boy shook his head no, opting instead to walk next to his father, a minute later his small hand found its way into his father's large one.

S—D

They stepped into the cabin and immediately Lucky started to growl and hunkered down sensing danger, his upper lips curled and he bared his small front teeth.

'John?' Bobby passed Sammy over to his father while he went into the kitchen to check it out; John's heart skipped a beat when he heard a muffled cuss.

'Dean I want you and Sammy to stay here in the living room okay.' He said as he lowered his baby down onto the couch and then lifted Dean up and deposited him next to his brother, 'I'll be right back.' Moving stealthily, he glanced down at the terrified looks on his sons' faces, swallowed deeply and then went to join Bobby in the kitchen.

'What the?' John stared in a mix of horror and disbelief, 'how?'

The two men stood in shocked silence as they stared at the small kitchen that now was, transformed ready for a small boy's birthday. Complete with balloons, streamers, a banner with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY' emblazoned across it, clowns faces decorated the edges, and the brightly coloured balloons bore the same clown faces.

The sound of a small boy's plaintive cry brought the two men out of their stupor, Bobby ran upstairs to check for any signs of an intruder up there while John tried to calm down his distraught children.

'Clear up here.' Bobby bellowed, 'gonna check outside.'

'Daddy.' Sammy sobbed terrified as he watched the clown balloons bob and weave at him, 'no, no, no.'

'Come here Sammy.' John tried to pick up the toddler but lost in his terror Sammy backed away from his father and sobbed hysterically when one of the balloons seemingly broke free and came at him.

Terrified, Sammy tried to run away but his injured leg refused to work properly and the four year old fell face forward, 'Deanie, meanie got me.' He screamed as he started to hyperventilate.

'I got ya Sammy.' Dean barely whispered kneeling down next to his brother, he pulled him up onto his lap, 'shh it's okay Sammy.'

'Dean I have to ... I have to get you two out of here.' John said speaking in the most non-threatening loving tone he could muster, when all he wanted to do was scream, rant and rave, cussing until he was blue in the face.

Dean cradled Sammy tightly against his chest and stared up at his dad, large tears fell from his jade green eyes as he nodded in agreement. John picked the two boys up together and tensed when Sammy started to squirm and wail in fright. Dean tightened his hug around his brother holding him impossibly close until their dad deposited them back on the couch. 'What's taking Bobby so long?' John muttered while he checked the windows and the front door. He couldn't believe that he was so stupid, even entertaining the idea that they were safe in the cabin.

S—D

Bobby tried to lift his hand and frowned groggily, for a moment he couldn't work out why he had trouble lifting his hand when he realised he was actually bound, hand and foot, lying on his side in the woodshed adjacent to the cabin. 'Dang blast it all.' He cursed silently when he couldn't dislodge the grotty rag someone had used to gag him with. He couldn't believe that he let anyone get the drop on him; they had been so hyper-vigilant with security. No one knew that they were there, except for Jim and he wouldn't sell them out.

Struggling harder he tried to loosen the binds but the more he tried the tighter they seemed to become. He could hear John yelling for him but had no way to answer, pulling his feet back he smashed them against the pile of wood sending the logs toppling.

John heard the sound of the logs crashing down and ran for the woodshed, he was about to open the door when he felt more than heard someone behind him, the last thing he could remember hearing was the sound of Sammy screaming.

TBC

END NOTE: Sorry it is a little shorter than normal but it fits perfectly with what I have in mind for the rest of the story so I figured that a little short is better than a chapter of rambling with little to do with the plot. :0)


	4. Can I crash your party?

**Innocence Regained**

**Disclaimer**: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing, whoops wrong disclaimer. I promise that I am not making any money or profiting in anyway from this story. I don't have claim to Supernatural, the characters or anything else to do with the show.

**Author's Note:** This is the promised third part of the Wee!Chester Innocence Trilogy, it follows on pretty much straight after the ending of Innocence Reviled. **Does not contain child sexual abuse!**

**Sorry bout my enforced abscence, just suffice it to say that with a new phone connection done ... I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!  
**

S—D

**Chapter Four: Can I crash your party?**

Slowly John stood up, swaying drunkenly; sluggishly he lifted a hand to the back of his head and winced when he saw the blood on his fingers. Staggering he headed back to the cabin and his boys.

'Sammy? Dean?' He croaked out as he crashed through the door, he could hear Sammy sobbing softly but with his blurred vision wasn't able to see where his baby was. 'Sammy? It's daddy where are you?'

'Daddy!' Sammy wailed loudly and launched himself at his father, taken by surprise and with the strength behind Sammy's little attack the two of them tumbled backwards in a tight heap. 'Daddy, bad man tooks Deanie.'

'Sammy?' John shook his head and immediately regretted it, 'Slow down and tell daddy what happened?'

'Bad man wif ... wif ... that.' Sammy pointed to one of the escaping clown balloons, 'on his face, he hurted Deanie and Sammy.'

'A man with a clown mask?' John repeated trying to get it all fixed in his mind, 'and he hurt the two of you?'

'Uhhuh,' Sammy nodded his head and started to sniffle again, 'den' he – he grabbed Deanie, an-an hurts him agin, den' he ...' Sammy's voice faded as a fresh wave of tears started to fall.

'He hurt Deanie and what Sammy? What did he do to you?' John asked as he started to inspect his youngest for injuries.

'Hurts me leg.' Sammy whimpered, horrified John checked Sammy's leg, the brace was twisted and crushed, and the tender flesh beneath bruised and bleeding made him want to cry along with his son. 'Hurts daddy.'

'Shh baby, daddy'll make it better.' John hugged Sammy tight for a few minutes, 'now we'll go and find uncle Bobby, and then go get Deanie back.'

'Okkies daddy, I's ready.' Sammy sniffed and lifted his head up to look at his daddy, 'I's a soldier, just like youse and Deanie.'

'Good man.' John gave him a small sad smile and hugged him again, 'but how about daddy carry his little soldier for now?'

'Kay.' John picked his small son up, mindful of his injured leg placed him on his hip and hurried to find Bobby. On the way to the woodshed John couldn't help but wonder what happened to Lucky, the puppy should be barking his head off but the night was ominously quiet.

He passed the spot where he had been jumped his own blood glinting on the footpath. He pressed Sammy's face against his shoulder and kept moving, he had to get a handle on everything especially his emotions if he was going to find Dean – no, no if ... when he was going to find Dean.

The stench of blood hit him again, and John found himself staring downwards and praying that it was not what he thought; and then he saw it, the body of Lucky lying just under a bush, his stomach cut open. Gagging John turned and covered Sammy's face with his hand as he went into the woodshed, how could things have gotten so out of control so quickly?

'Bobby?' John called while he let his eyes get used to the duller light, blinking a couple of times he felt his stomach flip-flop when he caught sight of a booted foot protruding from beneath a pile of wood. 'Sammy, I gotta point ya down for a minute okay?'

'Kay daddy.' Sammy whispered and let go of his father's neck, a pitiful wail came from him when he saw the bloodstain on his hand. 'Daddy blood.'

'Sammy?' John stared down at him confused and then he saw the blood on Sammy's hand and the ache coming from the back of his neck and realisation hit home. 'Ah Sammy daddy got an owie before, that's daddy's blood.'

'Daddy owie?' Sammy's eyes grew impossibly wider as he stared up at his father, 'daddy's owie?' His lower lip started to tremble again as a fresh round of tears threatened to fall.

'Shh, it's okay Sammy daddy's okay just a little owie.'

'Wanna see.'

John went to protest but when he saw the look on his youngest's face he sighed and crouched down in front of him, 'see Sammy just a scratch that's all.' Sammy stared at the thin cut on his daddy's neck and then reached out and tentatively touched it, 'oohh daddy.'

'Daddy's okay, now I gotta go see if uncle Bobby's okay, you be alright?'

'Yep,' Sammy whispered and nodded solemnly, 'Sammy okkies.'

John looked down at Sammy and then hurried over to where he saw Bobby's foot; carefully he started to lift the logs off, working methodically and slowly making sure that the no more wood can fall on his friend.

'Bobby?' John called as he finally uncovered his friend, 'Bobby man talk to me.'

'Daddy? Uncee Bobby okkies?' Sammy asked fearfully and then slid his thumb into his mouth; it was all too much for the small child to handle.

'Bobby, come on man talk to me here.' John eased the gag from Bobby's mouth and then quickly untied his hands and feet. 'Bobby?'

A low groan the only answer he received but that was all John wanted to hear, a sure sign of life. 'That's it dude, we gotta get moving man so come on wake up.'

'Give me a break Winchester.' Bobby groused though barely audible; he opened his eyes to thin slits and stared up at John with unfocused eyes.

'Bobby, as much as I ah enjoy kneeling here with ya, we gotta get going, they took Dean.'

'Dean?' Bobby squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then opened them as he sat up, a hiss escaped from his lips as he moved his damaged ribs.

'You okay or need the ER?'

'Git offa me ya big gal-loot.' Bobby brushed John's hands away and managed to climb to his feet, the sudden shift in altitude made him pale and look very shaky, bending from the waist he took deep breaths and tried to ignore the sharp pain coming from his ribs.

'Uncee Bobby okkies?' A tremulous little voice came from behind them and made John turn back to his son, 'owies?'

'Uncle Bobby's fine just a bit sore.' John said as he picked Sammy up, 'we make a motley crew if there was ever one.' He hiccuped a laugh, 'let's get outta here.'

'Where's that mutt?' Bobby asked squinting up at John, when he saw the look he swallowed deeply and hurried outside. 'Dammit.'

'Daddy, uncee Bobby's said a swear-word.'

'He's just upset kiddo, you doing okay?'

'Yep I's okay.' Sammy sighed, snuggled against his father's strong chest and slid his thumb back into his mouth.

S—D

Dean swallowed down on the rising sobs; he was so scared but didn't want to show his fear so he swallowed deeply and kept his mad face on.

'Claude was right about you.' The man wearing the clown mask said, 'glad to finally find ya kid.' Dean glared at the man and refused to say anything. 'Yeah I heard ya took a vow of silence, that's okay by me, the less noise the better.'

Dean tried to wiggle his hands out of the tight ropes but the more he tried the tighter they became, sighing again he decided to stare out the car window and completely ignore the man who took him away from his family.

'So if you're not gonna talk then I'm gonna have to give you a new name, can't keep calling ya kid and well Dean Winchester don' exist anymore.'

'Yes I do.' Dean screamed at him when he heard that, Claude tried to make him forget who he was and give him another name, now this guy ... no way. 'My name is Dean Winchester and my dad is John Winchester and when he finds ya he's gonna rip yer head off and shove it up your ass.'

A sharp, stinging slap across his face silenced Dean's ranting but with a heaving chest, he continued to give the man a death-stare. Glittering unblinking green eyes fixed on the man's face determined to make him as miserable as Dean felt.

'Quit that staring or I'll blindfold ya.' The man warned Dean but the boy continued to stare unblinkingly at his captor. 'Right that's it.' The man snarled as he wrenched the steering wheel and pulled the car off onto the shoulder of the road. He pulled a bandanna from his pocket, 'I told ya to quit it.'

'You can't tell me what to do.' Dean yelled as he started to kick out towards the man, unable to do much with his feet and hands tied but he still tried to fight, finally he sank his teeth into the man's hand, deep enough to draw blood.

'You little shit.' The man roared and punched Dean's cheek with enough force to knock the young boy out cold. He made sure that no one was around, before he gagged and blindfolded Dean and then carried him to the trunk of the car. 'I think you need some time out, you little shit.' He said as he dropped him into the empty space and slammed the trunk's lid shut, locking Dean in the small cramped and dark space.

Harrison Hartington, forty-two years old and registered child sex offender, became friends with Claude Atkins while they shared the same cell in Arlington Jail. The two men continued to keep in contact when eventually released from jail, the internet playing an integral part of their friendship.

Barely reaching five foot eight inches, Harrison made up for his lack of height with strength, he continuously worked out in his home gym, became fanatical about what he ate and ran for miles every day. He shaved his head after starting to suffer from hair loss in his early thirties; he was as obsessive about his appearance as he was about his diet and exercise. He knew he was vain; but he knew that it just added to his allure for the boys he preyed upon. They would prefer a young, healthy active man to someone with a beer-paunch and a comb-over.

When Claude had sent him pictures of his new 'sons', Harrison was so jealous it choked him, his last conquest had become too old and he finally, had to get rid of him, and now he was in search of a new 'son'. When he heard of Claude's untimely demise, Harrison decided that the best way to pay homage to his long-time friend was to continue in the grooming of his young son. He had no desire in taking the younger one, too many hassles involved in toddlers, they were too unpredictable and could easily gain unwanted attention to themselves. But boys Dean's age were ripe for the taking, old enough to follow orders and understand the consequences of their actions. So after taking in all of the information Claude had amassed on the two boys it was rather easy to pick up their trail, to find out about Sammy's phobia of clowns and to use to it his advantage.

In the end, it was just too easy, even dealing with the two experienced hunters; a few requests in the right areas, he was able to put his plan into action, and execute it perfectly.

After driving another hour, Harrison decided to pull over and stop for the night, aside from the need to sleep, he needed to begin the boy's training immediately, the less combativeness while they travelled the better.

Pulling into Hotel Serenity, Harrison booked a room for himself and his very ill son, taking the end room, so they could have a quiet night he paid a little extra for complete privacy. Reversing towards the door to the motel room, Harrison managed to slip inside with Dean bundled in his arms. At first, he was worried that the boy hadn't regained consciousness and that he may have hit him too hard but then he decided it was a good thing until he had them completely settled.

Carrying Dean to the bed furtherest away from the door, he pulled the blankets back and laid him down and then he undid the ropes from his hands and feet, only to retie him to the bed-frame. He left the blindfold on but removed the gag and quickly checked the purple bruise blossoming over the left half of Dean's face. He gave a slight shrug, covered Dean with the blankets and then went to unpack the rest of their stuff.

A small whimper, alerted Harrison to Dean's re-emergence in the land of the living, 'ah so we're awake again huh?'

'Where?' Dean choked out the word, he felt so strange and his tummy felt all squirmy.

'Somewhere safe to stay for the night, now I have to go and get us something to eat, I trust that I can leave you alone.'

'Yeah right.' Dean muttered as he tried to pry the blindfold off.

'That's what I thought.' Harrison's voice was suddenly a lot closer making Dean jump in fright; roughly, he tightened the blindfold and then used another bandanna as a gag fastening it as tight as possible. 'Don't do a thing that'll make me mad.' He growled close to Dean's ear before covering the boy's head with the blanket, encasing him in complete and utter darkness.

Terrified, Dean lay as still as he could and listened intently, he could hear the man moving around the room, the clinking of keys, the slamming of the door and starting of the car and then, then there was silence once again. He had to get word to his dad, no matter what, wriggling frantically he managed to dislodge the blanket; he took a second to catch his breath and then started to work on loosening the gag against the bedhead. After, he managed to get it off he took in rasping deep breathes and then using the same process he slipped off the blindfold.

Blinking furiously Dean stared around at his surroundings and tried to regain his bearings. He knew he only had a limited amount of time to get a message to his dad before the man came back. Straining against the rope tethering him to the bed-head Dean desperately tried to reach the house phone, he could feel his blood dampening the ropes but he kept pulling and straining. Finally, he managed to get his fingers onto the headset and drag it onto the bed. Breathing heavily he, dialled Pastor Jim's number, silently praying that someone will pick up.

_'Pastor Jim Murphy speaking.'_ The familiar voice filled Dean with utter relief and he wanted to cry again.

'Pastor Jim it's Dean.'

_'Dean my boy, where are you?'_

'N-Not sure, motel called Serenity I think, can – can you get my dad to find me?'

_'He's on his way here now with Bobby and Sammy...'_

'is Sammy?'

_'He's scared but he's alright Dean, what about you son?'_

'I – I have to go ... please help me Pastor Jim.' Dean hung up, and tried to put the phone back properly but in his haste he couldn't quite get it back in the same spot, frantically he pushed the gag back up and had to swallow on the need to vomit at least it wasn't as tight now. Just as he heard the car out the front, he had the blindfold almost back in place, but was unable to get the blanket back over his head before Harrison stepped into the room.

'What the hell is going on?' Harrison thundered at Dean who laid on the bed shaking in fear, the blanket no longer covering his head. 'What have you been up to little mouse?'

Harrison put the bags of food down onto the table and stepped closer to Dean's bed, 'let's see, the phone's been moved, your blanket aint covering ya, so what else are you trying to hide?' Harrison pulled the blankets off Dean and stared down at the shaking little boy, 'oh dear looks like you've hurt your wrist.' Dean could feel the man's acrid breath on his bare skin as he leant over the bed, he gripped Dean's bleeding wrist tightly and squeezed eliciting a muffled squeak from the child. 'What a shame, Claude told me that you can't be trusted to do as you're told.' Harrison twisted Dean's wrist until he could hear an audible snap and the accompanying cry of pain and fear then he let go and went over to the bags on the table.

Dean laid on the bed, trying to breath through the pain with short sharp pants, his wrist felt like it was on fire and he couldn't move his fingers he had to force himself to calm down so that he could hear what the man was doing.

Rough hands grabbed his hips and forced Dean to lie flat on his back, terrified of what was happening Dean started to hyperventilate until a sharp slap on his face stopped him, 'no more of that crap kid.' Dean felt his pants yanked down his legs and he started to fight again, not caring anymore about punishments; he just wanted the man to go away. Then, to his humiliation and fear levels Dean felt the man put one of those hated pull-up diapers on him, hot tears rolled down his face and escaped under the blindfold as he lay passively, the shock and pain took the need to fight back away.

Harrison smirked as he watched the kid, suddenly going lax and passive like a rag doll, he knew that it wouldn't last but for now, it was perfect. After replacing the jeans, Harrison pulled the blindfold off Dean and then the gag, he wanted the kid to watch and learn.

With haunted eyes, Dean watched the man pull out a loaded syringe, he knew that it was no use to fight back; he just had to hang on until his dad could rescue him.

'Right kid, here's how it works from now on, you are my son Daniel Hartington, got it, you can call me dad, or Sir anything else will result in punishment do you understand what I am saying?'

'Y-Yes.'

'Yes what?' Harrison leaned closer and waved the needle in front of Dean.

'Yes Sir.' Dean whispered

'What's your name?'

'Dean.' Dean shot out before he could stop himself, with a look of horror on his young face he watched as the man plunged the needle into his arm, 'I'm sorry Sir, my name's Daniel.' He cried out but it was too late and soon he felt the insipid drug flood his system.

'What is your name?' Harrison pressed the point again.

'D-Daniel Hartington, Sir.' Dean whispered turning his face away from his captor.

'Who am I?'

'My-my f-f-father Sir.' Dean replied dully.

'I'm the only family you have.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Right now how about we eat?' Harrison clapped his hands and went to get the bags of food, more than satisfied with the way things were going. He quickly dished up the burgers and fries, a bowl for Daniel and a plate for himself, he cut the food up into small bite-sized pieces for Daniel so he didn't have to use a fork or knife, just to be on the safe side, and he poured him a soda into a glass with a sippee straw.

He returned to the bed and placed the food on the floor by the bed while he sat Dean/Daniel up in the bed propping him up with pillows, 'I'll fix your arm after dinner Daniel.' He said with an almost tender tone to his voice, before he picked up the bowl and placed it on the boy's lap. 'Can you feed yourself or do you want me to feed you?'

'I – I can do it Sir.' Dean/Daniel whispered softly as he carefully picked up a piece of the burger and chewed it slowly.

S—D

Jim paced the rectory's living room impatiently waiting for John, Bobby and Sammy to arrive; he watched the time and was aware of how much time had already lapsed since Dean called.

Finally, he heard the familiar rumble of the impala pulling up out the front and he hurried out to greet them with the not-so-good news. 'John, Bobby it's good to see you.' He said as he helped Bobby from the car while John gently lifted a sleeping Sammy from his car-seat.

'What is it Preacher you got ants in yer pants?' Bobby grumbled as he straightened up.

'I ah have some news, John why don't you put Sammy on the couch in the living room for now? We can talk in the kitchen and still be close to him.'

John laid his sleeping son on the couch and propped a cushion under his injured leg before covering him with a throw rug, leaving the door open, he went through to the kitchen where Jim had hot, freshly brewed coffee waiting for them.

'What is it Jim?' John asked without preamble.

'I ah got a call just a little while ago.' Jim sat down and sipped his coffee, 'it was Dean.'

'Dean?' John blinked in shock he sank down onto a chair and stared into space, 'how? When?'

'Just under an hour ago, you were already on the road so I couldn't call you to let you know, it was a very quick call. I – I think that he was taking a great risk by calling.'

'How did he sound?' John sounded so tired and so much older than his years.

'Good I think, he asked about Sammy.'

'That's my boy!' John gave a humourless chuckle.

'He said that the man had him at a motel called Serenity, that was about it he said that he had to go and hung up quickly.'

'My boy, my poor boy.' John mumbled, 'what ... ahh we gotta find that motel.'

'Here you and Bobby eat, you need your strength if you want to help your son John and Bobby well you look like the walking dead.'

'Gee thanks Preacher man.'

'I'll go and get the phone books I have, hopefully we will find something.' Jim stood up and went to get the books when Sammy's screams silenced the three men.

'Another nightmare.' John said as he stood and wearily went to his baby boy. 'Hey Sammy shh it's alright, it's daddy I'm right here.' He gathered the distraught toddler into his arms and found a warm and damp surprise. 'Sammy?'

'I's sorry daddy, I's sorry.' Sammy sobbed hysterically, 'don' hurts me I's sorry.'

'Shh Sammy, hey it was an accident that's all.' John frowned as he listened to Sammy begging not to be hurt, 'Sammy do you know where we are?'

'Deanie? Where's Deanie ... whatcha do wif my Deanie?' Sammy started to struggle against the strong arms holding him tightly, 'pwease don' hurts Deanie, I's sorree, I's clean it.'

'Ahh Sammy, baby boy shh come back to me please come back to me.' John hugged Sammy tightly and started to rock him, 'please baby wake up and come back to me.'

'Deanie, where Deanie.' Sammy cried, desperately he tried to workout what was going on, it wasn't Claude who held him, so who was it? 'Daddy?' Sammy blinked and tried to focus on the man's face, 'daddy is that you?'

'Yeah baby it's daddy.'

'Where's we?'

'We're back at Pastor Jim.'

'Pasty Jim?'

'That's right Sammy ...'

'where's Deanie? Where's my Deanie?'

'We're gonna find him Sammy, I promise we're gonna find him and bring him home.'

'Scared daddy, don' hear Deanie no mores.' Sammy cried as he slid his thumb into his mouth and snuggled against his daddy's chest, needing the warmth, and love but most of all he needed the safety of his father's strong embrace.

TBC


	5. I'm Sorry But Do I Know You?

**Innocence Regained**

**Disclaimer**: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing, whoops wrong disclaimer. I promise that I am not making any money or profiting in anyway from this story. I don't have claim to Supernatural, the characters or anything else to do with the show.

**Author's Note:** This is the promised third part of the Wee!Chester Innocence Trilogy, it follows on pretty much straight after the ending of Innocence Reviled. **Does not contain child sexual abuse**

S—D

**Chapter Five: I'm sorry but do I know you?**

John rocked his baby boy on his knee, it had been three weeks since they lost Dean's trail and Sammy was slipping away from him as well. He was going to lose both boys if they didn't find Dean soon.

They found that motel the very next day, and finally was forced to include the police, blood spatters covered the bedding and the wall closest to the bed. A soiled pull up diaper in the rubbish made John retch violently, his entire being vibrating with disgust, fear, and anger.

The discarded syringe was the last straw and suddenly an amber alert was placed on Dean and his kidnapper. A state wide search was under way and Dean's picture appeared on news breaks, posters, every where and any where but no one could find him. No one had seen the man or child, the police tried to mollify the anguished father but soon they even backed off.

The hunter's network did their own search, using any and all contacts human, and not so human. One small boy just sat silent, his thumb fixed in his mouth and his sad-dull eyes stared at the metal brace covering his leg now from ankle to hip.

Nothing made him smile, or laugh, the only one who could get anything out of Sammy was his daddy. Not even uncle Bobby or Pasty Jim could bring him back, he was lost, and the only one who could find him was lost too.

S—D

Daniel watched his not-father pack their bags once again, he sniffed and rubbed his nose as it itched; he shifted his dull gaze to his casted wrist, the skin beneath it itched as well but he couldn't be bothered scratching it.

He could remember that this man was his not-father, that he had a real dad somewhere looking for him, a big man who looked like a big grizzly bear, but had a deep funny laugh. He felt like half of him was missing so he stayed quiet and did what he was told, so that he could find his other half one day soon.

'Stop daydreaming Daniel we've got to get going.' Hartington snapped grabbing the boy's pitifully thin arm viciously and yanking on it, 'do I have to punish you again?'

'No Sir.' Daniel hung his head and let his not-father pull him off the bed.

'Don't you go sassing me boy.' The anger-filled face leered close and Daniel took an involuntary step backwards, the fear in his face the catalyst for what happened next.

'You ungrateful little shit, I give you a home when no one else would. Your father didn't even want you, he sold you to me for fifty bucks and even that was too much.' Harrison ranted as he dragged the trembling child to the bathroom, 'I thought we were passed this Daniel.'

'We-we are Sir.' Daniel stammered, 'I'm s-s-sorry.'

'Too late for that aren't we, time for your medicine.'

'No, no, no please Daddy, no.' Daniel cried out terrified when he saw the needle in his not-father's hand, 'please daddy, I'll be good I'll do what you want me to.'

'Too late now you know what to do Daniel, I suggest that you don't make me any angrier.' Harrison smiled coldly as the young boy slowly took off his jeans and boxers, replacing his underwear with the pull-up diaper and then pulled his jeans back on, 'what else Daniel?' He had to make sure he had full control of the wilful child before they could go to the next step in their relationship. Daniel heaved a heavy, wet sigh and held his uninjured arm out, squeezing his eyes shut at the sight of the needle hovering over his forearm. 'Daniel.' Harrison warned him when he saw the boy squeeze his eyes shut.

Daniel's eyes opened wide and he fixed his sight on his arm, forcing himself to watch. 'R-ready S-S-S-Sir.'

'This is for you own good, what's it for Daniel?'

'M-my own g-g-good Sir.' Daniel whimpered as he watched the sharp needle pierce his flesh and the felt the warmth of the drug flooding through his system, making him numb once again.

S—D

John lifted a sleepy Sam from his car-seat and followed Bobby and Jim into the all-night diner, the three men were all more than exhausted and little Sammy just seemed to fade away.

'Sammy? Hey kiddo what to eat something for daddy?' John tried to cajole his toddler into eating anything, 'how about some ice cream?'

'Want De.' Sammy sniffled and buried his face harder against John's chest when he saw the waitress come to take their orders.

'Oh what a little cutie.' She cooed at the sight of Sammy tucked up against his ruggedly handsome father, with a flick of heavily dyed red hair over her shoulder she leered closer to John.

'He's ah not feeling well.' John pushed back from the overbearing woman and glanced at the others with a look of help.

Trying to stifle his laughter Bobby cleared his throat and glanced at the menu, 'ah I'll have the steak sandwich with the works, fries and pickles, black coffee as well.'

'Yes sir,' the woman visibly sagged but as she kept her smile plastered on her face, 'and what about you Pastor?' She asked Jim who smiled kindly up at her and gave her a small wink.

'I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich, fries, and a coffee.' He ordered, 'thank you ahh Madge.'

'Now has the little cutie decided what he would like?' Madge asked effectively cutting off Jim. Shocked at the woman's rudeness John levelled his steely gaze at her and tightened his grip around Sammy.

'Sam will have a small serve of fries and a bowl of vanilla ice cream, I'll have the steak sandwich fries and extra onions, strong black coffee and oh yeah a glass of milk for Sammy.'

'Thanks.' Madge sniffed, gathered the plastic covered menus and hurried away from the scruffy men.

'Don' likes her daddy.' Sammy whispered as he emerged slightly from his father's embrace.

'Daddy don't likes her either Sammy.' John whispered happy to see Sammy actually sit up on his own.

'Deanie!' Sammy cried out suddenly and started to squirm in his father's grip, 'Deanie gots to go to Deanie.'

'Sammy?'

'Deanie daddy, gotta get Deanie.' Sammy pouted and pulled a full on kicked puppy look as he managed to wriggle out of the booth and limp away, heading for his Deanie.

The man and young boy sat in the booth closest to the bathrooms and the back of the diner, the man sat eagerly devouring the meal in front of him, but the pale and trembling child barely touched his bowl of soup and piece of toast.

'Eat Daniel or starve your choice.' The man growled under his breath, 'do not embarrass me.'

'Yes-yes S-Sir.'

'Deanie!' an excited toddler's voice startled the pair of them but before the man could react and get out of there with Daniel, he saw the little brother and real father of Daniel hurrying towards them.

'Deanie, Sammy's Deanie.' Sammy squealed excitedly.

'Sammy?' John's voice rumbled loudly like a clap of thunder rolling across a stormy sky. 'Dean?'

The young boy looked up at the man and little boy, he stared at them with sad, dull eyes and tried to remember who they were and why they looked so familiar.

'Get away from him.' Harrison snarled as he pulled a handgun from his jacket pocket and aimed it at John, 'Daniel here now.'

'Yes Sir.' The boy answered tonelessly as he started to slide out of the booth and head towards his not-father.

'Deanie? Where you go?' Sammy cried out confused when his beloved big brother seemed to ignore him. 'Sammy wan' Deanie.'

'Shut that brat up.' Harrison growled, his upper lip curling in disgust, 'now Daniel and me are gonna walk out of here and there's nothing you can do about it. He's chosen to stay with me.'

'What did you do to my son?' John thundered, 'Dean?'

'His name is Daniel.' Harrison smirked, 'now git that brat out of my face.'

S—D

Jim crept out of the booth and hurried towards the counter to get Madge to call the police while Bobby moved outside ready to stop the pervert from running with Dean.

John watched the man carefully, not daring to glance down at his broken son, he scooped Sammy up into his arms and held him tightly as he focussed on the crazy-assed sonovabitch who took his son.

'Daddy?' Dean whispered a look of confusion on his young face, he stared up at his not-father and then at the stranger with the familiar face.

'Deanie, Sammy want Deanie.' The high pitched wailing made him look at the little kid squirming like mad in the familiar-stranger's arms. As he watched the toddler squirming he felt something warm up inside of him once again and he felt whole again.

'Sammy?' he whispered so softly no one had heard him and stared up at the dimpled face stained with tears and the confused look in those big, bright green eyes. 'Sammy?'

'We're gettin' outta here and if you try an' stop us then ...' Harrison pointed his gun directly at Dean's head and gripped the boy's arm tightly just above the edge of the cast.

'Sammy?' Dean looked up at the toddler and felt tears burn his eyes, 'Dad?'

'Move Winchester or I'll end that squalling brat of yours.' Harrison shifted his stance slightly and aimed the gun at Sammy's chest, 'shoulda done it already.'

'No one hurts my Sammy.' Dean cried out using the precious second of surprise he lifted his foot and brought it down as hard as he could onto his not-father's foot and then scrambled out of his startled grip.

'Deanie.' Sammy managed to slip out of his father's arms and launch himself at his brother, just as the gun shot sounded, silencing the interior of the diner.

'Sammy!'

S—D

Bobby remained in position when he saw the police lights flashing in the night air, 'bout freaking time.' He muttered as he kept watch on the back door of the diner. Something didn't feel right, and then he heard it, the deafening crack of gun fire.

'Sammy!' The scream sent more than shivers down his spine, breaking into a run he collided with two uniformed officers.

'I gotta get in there.' Bobby yelled, 'family's in there...'

'Whoa slow down we got a report of a man with a gun.' The older officer looked blatantly at Bobby's own gun.

'Look, my nephew was kidnapped by a paedophile, Dean Winchester ... it's all reported, his father, brother and a family friend are all in there, just coincidence that they were in there as well.'

'This pervert?'

'He's the one with the gun, I just heard a shot and someone yelled out Sammy, Sammy's only four, he's only a baby.'

'Okay Sir, calm down can I have you name please?'

'Flaming eedjits, Bobby Singer, John Winchester is my brother in law, he's in there with the kidnapper who has Dean with him and little Sammy.' Bobby had never felt so out of control in his life, or panicked and it scared him more than he would ever admit too. 'They're just kids.'

Just then Madge appeared in the doorway, 'hurry please, we need an ambulance.' She screamed shrilly, 'that poor baby.'

S—D

In the mayhem that ensued after the shooting, Daniel pushed himself deep into a corner and pulled his knees up to his chest, he didn't understand what was happening. Not-father had decided to let him go to a diner for dinner, if he behaved himself. It was hard to sit still without fidgeting because of the soreness of his back and backside, the punishment was more than severe just because he didn't put that diaper on.

The needle stuff made him feel so foggy and sick he didn't want to eat but Sir said if he didn't then he'll get another whipping.

Then this little kid came running well limping more than running with that mean looking thing on his leg, calling him Deanie and wanting him. Then that big man he was the man in his dreams so what does that mean?

Shaking with fear and feeling so sick Daniel pushed harder into the corner and tried to make himself as small as possible, he couldn't pull his gaze from the little guy lying on the floor, he was so still and looked so scared. Cautiously Daniel crawled awkwardly over to the little fella and tentatively put a finger against the little hand. 'Deanie?' Sammy's eyes flickered open and he fixed a blurry stare at the face in front of him. 'You's come back to Sammy?'

'Sammy?' Daniel whispered the name rolling off his tongue so easily he sighed, laid down next to his little brother, and put a hand over him, 'Sammy.' Dean repeated as his own eyes slid closed.

Shocked into silence a group of adults stood around the two small boys lying side-by-side on the diner floor. The police and Bobby burst through the doors only to find the adults in a sort of stupor, 'what the hell?' Bobby growled as he stared at the pervert lying bleeding and bound on the floor, and then he shifted his gaze to Jim watching over the prisoner, to John who was covered in tiny splatters of blood and a dazed expression on his face, 'he's going into shock.' He said forcing his way through to the distraught father.

'He shot my baby.' John whispered repeatedly as he dropped to his knees only then did he realise Dean was also there lying next to Sammy. 'Dean?'

His eldest son looked so peaceful, next to Sammy, they looked like angels and the thought sent violent shivers throughout his body. Sammy looked so small lying there surrounded in blood, John was still unsure exactly what had happened, one minute Dean was moving, and then Sammy then ... and then the gun fired and Sammy was falling to the ground. A toddler, he's only a baby and he's been shot.

'Dean?' John murmured reaching over to run a hand down Dean's back when he saw the unconscious flinch come from his eldest son, 'oh God what has he done to you?'

S—D

Bobby and Jim stood guarding their precious adopted family as they rested in a private room of the hospital, John rested comfortably in a recliner chair, covered with a thick blanket, his IV had already been removed. On the bed Dean/Daniel lay with his eyes closed but only feigning sleep. The doctors treated his bruises, cuts and welts carefully, he had IV lines giving him precious fluids, antibiotics and pain relief. They also gave him mild sedatives to help him wean off the drugs Hartington was injecting into him.

Little Sammy lay in a large cot, his little leg still encased in the metal brace poked out from the sheets and a stark white bandage covered his right shoulder where the bullet had hit him. Thankfully it went straight through and missed the joint, it would heal without any foreseeable complications.

All three of the Winchesters needed rest and treatment for shock but they had two very human guardian angels watching out for them and who made sure that they did indeed rest.

S—D

Dean turned his head slightly and stared at the dark haired little boy lying in the cot, he tried so hard to remember Sammy as his brother, logically he knew and understood that Sammy was his brother, John his dad, Uncle Bobby and Pastor Jim looked after them, that his name was Dean and not Daniel, but deep down he was so confused, he didn't understand what was wrong and why.

'Deanie.' Sammy murmured as he tossed restlessly in his sleep, 'no wan' my Deanie.'

Dean sat up a little and watched as a bad dream take hold of Sammy, carefully he slid out of his bed, with his IV pole to help guide him Dean crept over to the cot and eased one side down. Gingerly he climbed in next to Sammy and wrapped himself around the fragile little boy.

'Sh Sammy, Deanie's here.' Dean whispered as he fell asleep curled around his brother.

Jim and Bobby came back into the room with a bag of fresh donuts and hot coffee for the adults, their gazes went from the empty bed to the cot and a stunned looking John Winchester.

'Johnny?' Bobby sat the drinks down on the side table and went to stand next to his best friend, 'what the?'

'Dean ... he always did this when Sammy was a baby just after the fire.' John explained his voice thick with emotion, tear tracks snaked down his face unheeded. 'Every night I'd find him in the cot with his brother.'

'Safety, it's something familiar and safe for him John.' Jim said joining the others next to the cot.

'He won't let me touch him,' John admitted as fresh tears fell, 'he can't even look at me.'

'John ...'

'What if I have already lost him Bobby? Jim? What if I can never get him back?'

'Just got to give him time John, we don't know what that ... creature said to him or ...'

'He didn't ... the doctors said that Dean hadn't been ... penetrated.' John's voice cracked with the last admission, 'but they can't say what ... what permanent harm has been done by those drugs or ...' John lifted his gaze and stared at his two friends for a second before returning it to his sleeping sons, curled around each other in the hospital cot, 'he doesn't know if he is Dean or Daniel.'

'We'll help him get through this John.' Jim said squeezing the big man's shoulder, 'we'll be right there with you.'

'For sure John, we did it once we can do it again.'

'Thanks I ah mean it.' John glanced at them for the briefest of eye flicks and then he concentrated back on his sons. 'The police took that bastard away, I wanted to kill him, rip him apart with my own hands but ... the boys when they ...'

'John don't you dare blame yourself for any of this, the police have him, he won't be hurting any other kids and Dean will come back around you'll see.' Jim said passionately.

John nodded half listening, wishing deep down that he had the preacher's optimism but it was too hard it was all just too hard.

TBC


	6. Sammy and his Deanie

**Innocence Regained**

**Disclaimer**: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing, whoops wrong disclaimer. I promise that I am not making any money or profiting in anyway from this story. I don't have claim to Supernatural, the characters or anything else to do with the show.

**Author's Note:** This is the promised third part of the Wee!Chester Innocence Trilogy, it follows on pretty much straight after the ending of Innocence Reviled. **Does not contain child sexual abuse**

**Author's Note 2:** I would also just like to apologise for not answering reviews, I appreciate each and every one, I save them to my own files as well as here on FF. Life is just so hectic for me that I am having trouble just keeping up with updates and figure that they are more important than anything else. So here is a big {{{{{HUGS}}}}}} to all of my reviewers and {{{{HUGS}}}} to those who like to read and lurk, your presence is just as appreciated.

S—D

**Chapter Six: Sammy and his Deanie **

A week later, a small convoy of cars travelled down a lonely highway towards Blue Earth Minnesota, Pastor Jim led the way in his small beaten up sedan; nurse Jean Beaumont sat next to him, closely followed by the Winchesters in their sleek black Chevy Impala, and Bobby brought up the rear in his pick up truck.

The atmosphere in the Impala was stilted and too quiet for comfort, the two small boys in the back remained silent, clinging to each other but not saying a word. Their father kept an eye on them as well as on the road as he desperately tried to figure out what to do to regain his eldest son's trust and love.

Dean responded to no one except for Sammy and one of the nurses, Jean who seemed to have a knack dealing with traumatised children. The boys' doctor recommended her to look after the boys during their stay in hospital, when it came to their discharge however, neither boy wanted to leave her, especially Dean. He clung to her, his thin body shaking with terror at the thought of being left with nothing but men around him. Part of him understood that they all loved and cared for him, but the part that currently ruled his mind remained distrustful of any adult men, no matter who they were.

He wanted to trust the man who looked like a big bear with the deep laugh like thunder cracking, Sammy trusted him but everytime he tried all he could see, hear and feel was that not-father hitting him, touching him, abusing him and standing over him with that needle.

Dean's screams made John jump and swerve slightly before he could right the car, he flashed his headlights and pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. 'Sammy is Dean?'

'Deanie won' wakey daddy.' Sammy told him sadly shaking his head.

John was torn, all he wanted to do was to get in the back of the car and to hug his sons and never let go. Turning stiffly he gently nudged Dean's leg instead, 'Dean son wake up.'

Dean flinched and frowned, there was that voice again calling to him, calling him Dean. 'Wake up son, please Dean wake up.'

'Da-Daddy?' Dean blinked through the tears filling his eyes and stared at the dark eyes in front of him, 'not-father gone?' He asked before he realised he had spoken aloud.

'Dean?' John prompted his eldest child again, when he saw the glimmer of recognition in Dean's eyes before the confusion smothered it.

'Sammy?' Dean turned to face his little brother, his safe haven, his other half, 'Sammy my brother?'

'Yes son, Sammy's your baby brother.' John spoke quietly, slowly not wanting to break the moment.

'You're Sammy's daddy?' Dean looked back at the man.

'Yes I'm Sammy's daddy.'

'So's then if you're Sammy's daddy and he's my brother?' Dean tried to reason it out when he heard a car door slam shut and tried to push himself further into the seat, trembling he dropped his gaze and wanted to disappear, this man was the same as the not-father and was going to sell him, just like his dad did.

'Damn it.' John grumbled soft enough for the boys not to hear him, 'I'll be right back boys, Dean look after your brother.' The words were out of his mouth before he realised what he said and John was gone before he saw Dean's reaction to them.

'Gotta look afta Sammy.' Dean mumbled as he undid the buckle on the car seat, 'come'n Sammy, gotta look afta ya.'

'Where's we go Deanie?' Sammy asked as he clamoured out of the car behind his big brother.

'Gotta find ya somewhere safe Sammy, no more mens hurt ya.' Dean led his little brother away from the cars and the road into the woods.

'Dean? Sammy?' Jean called out from the Pastor's car when she noticed the two small boys disappear through the tree line.

'What's wrong Jean?' Jim asked stopping before he reached the others.

'The boys I just saw ... do they need the bathroom?'

'Boys?' John called out after hearing Jean's innocent question, 'which way did they go?'

'Ah straight ahead between the trees.' Jean pointed, 'do you want me to go and find them?'

'No, no thanks Jean but I think that this is something I have to do.' John smiled grimly and looked at his friends, 'wait here.'

'You sure Johnny?' Bobby asked eyeing the wooded area, 'I can ...'

'No thanks Bobby, I think if I'm ever gonna get Dean's trust back it's gonna be now.' John sighed wearily, 'I told Dean to look after his brother.'

S—D

'Deanie where's we goin?' Sammy asked as he limped along next to his beloved big brother.

'Somewhere safe.' Dean said as he looked down at his baby brother, 'you okkies Sammy?'

'Yeppers coz I wif ya Deanie.' Sammy smiled happily his green eyes sparkling and dimples.

Dean smiled back and tightened his grip on Sammy's little hand, 'gotta get safe Sammy, no more mens hurts us.'

'Okkies,' Sammy happily kept going next to his brother, 'Deanie?'

'Yep Sammy?'

'What bout daddy?' Sammy's innocent question made Dean stop suddenly and almost tripped his brother up.

'Sammy?'

'What bout daddy? Won' he be sad?'

'Dunno, but gotta hide from the mens.'

'Okkies Deanie.'

'Sammy? Dean? You boys out here?' John's voice echoed through the dense trees, Dean froze when he heard the hidden anger behind the words and immediately started to tremble, his mind reeling backwards with flooding memories.

'Deanie?' Sammy called out, his brother pulled Sammy quickly to a tree base covered with brush, and he climbed under and then tugged Sammy until his brother tumbled in with him. wrapping his arms around his brother he started to sob quietly, tremors running through his tense muscles he clung to the only anchor he had left.

'Deanie?' Sammy sobbed scared for his brother, 'don' cry.'

'We gotta hide, not-father will find us, don' wan' him to hurts us anymore.' Dean hugged Sammy tighter, 'Daniel be in trouble agin, don't want to be punished.'

'Deanie?'

'Gotta look afta Daniel and Sammy, gotta be tough.' Dean cried, 'scared, don't want to be hurt no more.'

'Sammy finds daddy, okkies Deanie.' Sammy patted his brother's arm, 'Sammy get daddy now.'

'No! No gotta hide, not-father will find us.' Dean tightened his grip on Sammy and kept them hidden from the man.

'Daddy.' Sammy cried out loudly, 'Daddy needs you.' He screamed and then snuggled down with his Deanie and slid his thumb into his mouth. Daddy will find them and they'll be safe.

'Boys?' John followed Sammy's cry and crouched down in front of the tree, two pairs of sneaker clad feet protruded from the brush, 'boys it's daddy.'

'Daddy here now Deanie, he make better.' Sammy pulled his thumb out of his mouth just long enough to speak and then he slid it back in, his shoulder hurt even more than his leg and he wanted to go to sleep, he was so tired all of a sudden.

'Deanie? Sammy?' John peered in under the brush to his sons, 'how you two doing?'

'Deanie scared.' Sammy mumbled around his thumb, 'Sammy 'leepy.'

'Dean can I help you?'

'Why call me Dean?' the eight year old asked and stared confused at the man from his dreams.

'Your name is Dean, not Daniel that bad man he called you that, he was the one who hurt you.'

'He said he was my daddy now coz my real daddy sold me to him for fifty bucks.' Dean said watching the man's face carefully.

'He lied to you, to hurt you and to make you do what he wanted, I never ever sold you Dean I love you son.'

'Daddy?' Dean started to cry, 'hurts daddy.'

'I know kiddo, can daddy help you?' John held out his arms, first Sammy came out toddling drunkenly with his brace on the uneven ground, 'come here Sammy.'

'Sammy hurts daddy, leepy.' Sammy launched himself into his father's embrace and snuggled against the strong muscular neck.

John held his breath and reached out with his free hand. 'Dean son?'

Dean hesitated and then shot forward burrowing his face into John's chest, clutching desperately at his father's leather jacket, breathing in the now-familiar scent that was all his dad. 'Daddy.' He hiccuped. 'He hurted me daddy, he hit me, he t-touched me, told me horrible fings, so scared daddy, he-he made me wear diapers.'

'Ah baby boy.' John sat back and cradled his precious sons to his chest and sobbed along with his eldest.

S—D

Jim and Bobby straightened when they saw an exhausted looking John Winchester walk back with his arms filled with sleeping boys, 'let's get them home.' Jim whispered sending a silent prayer of thanks upwards before he held the door open for them, without letting go of either child John slipped into the rear seat of his Impala and rested his own aching head on the back of the seat.

After a brief discussion, Bobby dropped behind the wheel of the powerful Impala, Jean drove the Pastor's car, and Jim drove the old pick up. Pulling out in front Jim pulled away slowly allowing the others to once again fall into formation.

S—D

John opened his eyes and for a moment took in his new surroundings, he barely remembered arriving at the Parsonage, of climbing the stairs and placing his precious bundles on the bed before climbing in with them.

That was all he could remember.

'Daddy?' A big dimpled smile hovered over his face, 'daddy wakey Deanie.' Sammy announced by poking John's face, 'yep he's wakey.'

'D-Dad?' Dean asked timidly from where he was curled up on the edge of the bed near the wall, 'Dad?'

'Hey boys, sleep okay?' John's morning voice sounded more like rumbling thunder than ever before and Dean lifted his tear-stained face to look at him in wonder. 'What is it Dean? Got something hanging from my nose?'

'Eww daddy!' Sammy giggled.

'Gross Dad.' Dean gave him a tremulous smile.

'Dean I ah ...' John frowned when he realised that he had inadvertently put himself in a damning position with Dean and his muddled memories.

'I gotta pee.' Dean said simply as he climbed off the bed, before he reached the door he turned and gave his father a small but bright smile, 'thanks dad.'

John smiled and sat back against the headrest, maybe just maybe his son was on the road back to him, back to his family.

END FOR NOW:

**PREVIEW: Innocence Implied**

Grangeville Maximum Security Prison

South Dakota

July 4th 1999

The large gates of the prison slammed behind the newly paroled prisoner as he stood and let the sun warm his aching bones. The dark truck pulled up and he slid into the shotgun position, 'you got the information I needed?'

'Yeah this the kid?' the driver flicked a photo of a young man , and then another of the same young man talking to a taller youth. 'Got him and his brother.'

'Excellent work.' Ed smiled and fingered the photos, 'my boy has grown up hasn't he.'

'He's twenty now, the kid brother just turned sixteen.'

'So little Sammy is not so little anymore.'

'They're still with Winchester.'

'Not for long and I'll get my boy back, maybe the baby as well.' Ed Hartington sat back and enjoyed his freedom, 'let's go find Daniel.'


End file.
